Consumer products can often be customized for a particular user's needs and preferences, especially when personal information about the user is considered. Consumers, however, are sometimes reluctant to share personal information, leaving consumers with products that perform according to the needs and preferences of the average user. Nevertheless, some consumer product developers have attempted to customize products based on information collected about the way a particular product is used.